I Want To Help You?
by ConfusionPersonified
Summary: Take one suicidal Ginny, one mischevious / helpful Harry, and one confused /...caring Draco! Mix together and BAM! You get this story.
1. Why Do You Care?

**I Want To Help You...?**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. Moving on..._

**Chapter 1 : Why Do You Care?**

_**No P.O.V.**_

It was a cool, crisp September morning, a day just perfect for death, according to a young Ginny Weasley. She had once again been awoken by one of her nightmares. Here lately, she'd been having these dreams in which everyone she cared about turned against her and after a while she had begun to believe them. In this particular dream, she was cornered by the Golden Trio. Ron told her that she wasn't good enough to be a Weasley since she was the only girl, Hermione told her that she needed to back off of Harry because he was her man, and Harry told her that there was no point in trying to be with him since he could get any girl he wanted. She shivered at the memory of their harsh words and before she could talk herself out of it, conjured a knife and walked down to the Common Room.

"Ginny? Where are you going?" asked someone sitting over by the fireplace.

"Jeez, Mione! You scared me! What are you doing up so early anyway?" she asked, avoiding the question at hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but I always get up this early. You don't though, so back to my question, where are you going?" She was getting slightly more suspicious with each passing second.

"Silly, silly Mione. I'm just going for a walk. Go back to your studying." she said and ran out the of the room before another question could be asked.

_'Whew, that was close,' _she thought, reaching into her pocket to make sure her blade was still there. _'I'd better hurry.'_

She looked up and down the corridor making sure no one was around and then proceeded to make her way to the Astronomy Tower.

She slowly opened the door and walked over to the ledge. _'Here goes nothing.'_ She retrieved the blade from her pocket and brought it to her wrist and sliced, loving the warm rush of blood trickling down her arm. Then she put one foot over the edge and prepared to jump. _'3...2...'_ Before she could make it to 1, she heard the door creaking open. _'Shit! Who could that be? Ohh! I bet it's Hermione. Of course she would follow me. Oh great, here we go.' _The voice that followed, however, did not belong to Hermione.

"Weaslette? What the hell? What are you doing?!"

"Go away Malfoy. I'm a little busy here."

"With what? Trying to off yourself? You get down from there! Hang on...your arm is bleeding! Why is your arm bleeding, Weaslette?!" he shrieked.

"Oh gee, look at that. My arm IS bleeding. How odd." she said sarcastically. holding up her bloody knife.

"Weaslette! You didn't...do that to yourself...did you?"

"I did. Why do you care anyway? You hate me, remember?"

"Oh right! Um...sleep deprivation, dunno what I'm saying. Anyway, as you were." he said turning on his heel and leaving her alone.

_'...that was weird. Anyway...'_ her thought was interrupted by the sound of thousands of feet thundering about the castle. _'Shit. People are awake. Ugh. I guess I'll try again tomorrow since I was hoping to be the only one awake for this.' _and with that she cast a concealment charm on her wrist and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Griffindore table across from Ron and between Harry and Hermione. She had no intention of actually eating anything and was staring blankly at her empty plate when she heard a cough behind her. She and the trio looked up to find none other than. Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want ferret?" questioned Harry, a myterious twinkle in his eyes.

"Shove off, Potter. I'm here to talk to Weaslette."

"What do you want Malfoy?" the Weaslette in question asked.

"I want to know why."

"Why what?" asked Hermione.

"Why -" Draco started.

"Why I didn't finish my Charms essay!" Ginny interjected before Draco could blow her cover.

The Slytherin, catching the hint, merely narrowed his eyes and said, "Why?"

"I don't think that's any of your business. Now if you'll excuse me..." she trailed off and turned back to her "breakfast".

"Not so fast, Weaslette!" Draco grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her back around saying, "It may not be my business, but don't you think it's theirs'?" he asked pointing at the trio. "Now I suggest you tell me why. Unless, of course, you _want_ them to know."

"Ugh! Come on, Malfoy!" she exclaimed jumping up and dragging him out of the hall, leaving the trio to stare after them in confusion and slight amusement.

"Easy Weaslette! Precious cargo here!" Draco whined as he was pushed out the door.

"Damn it, Malfoy! What do you want from me?" Ginny shrieked when they made it out of the hall.

"I want to know why you're so bloody stupid!" he yelled. "I want to know what could be so bad that you would want to kill yourself." he added, his voice much softer.

"Oh please. You don't care. No one does!" she yelled and bolted down the corridor before the tears could fall.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Author's Note : Well there it is. The first chapter of my first fanfic. What do you guys think? And by the way, there IS a reason Draco's acting so weird, but you'll just have to wait to find out what that is. But...for the sole purpose of my amusement, any guesses as to what the reason is? Review now, yes? :)


	2. I've Comepletely Lost It

**I Want To Help You...?**

_Disclaimer : I own nothing. And that includes Harry Potter._

**Chapter 2 : I've Completley Lost It**

_**Draco's P.O.V.**_

"No one walks away from a Malfoy." I mumbled, following Weaslette down the corridor. "Wait a second. This is the Weaslette! Why should I care if she kills herself?!"

**FLASHBACK (no p.o.v.)**

_"Well well well, what do we have here?" asked someone hidden in the shadows. "Draco Malfoy...this is going to be great fun."_

_"I know it's you, Potter! Show yourself so I can curse your arse and be on my way!" _

_"That's right! You can't see me, can you? This invisibility cloak sure does come in handy." he taunted as Draco shot a spell off in the exact opposite direction of Harry. "As does throwing my voice." he chuckled. "Now, what should I do? Hmm. I've got it" he said and muttered a spell Draco didn't recognize._

_"Potter! What did..." he started and then everything went black._

**END FLASHBACK**

"I've got it!" I shouted at the empty corridor. "Potter did this! He cursed me! It's his fault that I've been acting so...so...err...what was I talking about?"

"That's right, Malfoy! You'll never figure it out! Never! Muahahahaha!" yelled Potter. At least I think it was Potter...I didn't actually see anyone, but who else could it have been?

"I'll get you Potter!" I challenged, but I guess he left because I got no reply. "Oh well. Where was I? Right! Weaslette." I said, practically growling the last word. "Weaslette! Weaslette, where are you? Oh screw this...Accio, Weaslette!"

I was beginning to think my spell hadn't worked when I heard the slight sound of wind blowing in the distance. I looked behind me to find the source of the sound and saw nothing. I turned back around only to come face to face with an angry looking Weaslette with a wand pointed at my head.

"No need for the wand, Weaslette." I said, while casually removing it from her grasp before she had a chance to curse me.

"Give me my wand, Malfoy." she snarled.

"After you answer a few questions." I said, pocketing her wand. "First off..." I trailed off, choosing now to actually look her in the eye, only to find that her face was red and her eyes were puffy. Then I felt the oddest pang in my chest. No idea what that was about. "Weaslette? Have you been crying?"

She rolled her eyes at me and said, "Obviously. Can I go now? I'd rather not be seen talking to a ferret."

"Don't. Call. Me. Ferret!" I shouted. "But you do have a good point. We probably shouldn't continue this little exchange in the middle of a corridor when we're supposed to be in class." I said grabbing her arm and dragging her into a near-by empty classroom. "There, that's better. Now, where were we?"

"Well, I was being kidnapped and questioned. And you were being an insuferable arse."

"Temper temper, Weaslette. Ah, I remember now. Why were you crying?" I asked, investegator mode back on.

"Ugh! Malfoy!" she began. "Why are you suddenly so interested in knowing what's wrong with me?" she asked and added in a whisper, "My _friends _don't even care this much...not that I thougt they would."

"What was that last part?" I asked even though I was pretty sure what it was. She just shook her head and looked away. "Look, Weas...Ginny...I don't understand what's going on here anymore than you do. I have no idea why I want to know what's wrong with you - but I do. I do want to know, more than I could ever explain. So can you please, _please _just tell me?"

"You called me Ginny." was her only reply.

"I did. Now can you tell me?" I begged...err...asked. Malfoys don't beg.

"Well Malfoy...err...Draco..." she started, but was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. We both turned to see who the inturder was and were greeted by a death glare.

"Malfoy! Ginny?! What's going on in here? Ginny! Get away from that ferret!" yelled our intruder.

"Nice to see you too, Weasley." I said with a smirk. "Your precious baby sister and I are a little bit busy. So if you don't mind..." I trailed off, gesturing towards the door.

"I do mind, Ferret. Now come on, Ginny, let's go." he said reaching for her.

She smacked his hand away and glared saying, "No, Ronald. I'm not going anywhere. Draco and I are talking. And don't even act like you care what I'm doing anyway."

"Ginerva Weasley!" he yelled, his ears rivaling the red of his hair. "One, you are going to leave this room and go to Potions right this second or Mum's going to get a lovely little letter. And two, why the hell did you just call him Draco?!"

"Perhaps because it's my name." I snarled.

"Hang on! Shouldn't **you** be in class, Ronald? What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Oh Won Won!" called an annoying sing-song-y voice from the corridor that I recognized as Lavander Brown's. "Where are you?"

"Why Ronald Weasley," Ginny said. "You filthy litle hypocrite! You're skipping class so you can snog Lavander, aren't you? You're disgusting, you pig!"

He glared at her and took a step closer saying, "Pig, eh? _You're _calling _me _a pig? Oh please. You're the one holed up in an empty classroom with Malfoy! What are you, his newest whore?! I can't believe you, Gin! I though you were smarter than that. I'm ashamed to call you my sister." he spat, stepping closer and raising his hand up as if he was going to smack her.

I glanced back and forth between his raised hand that was moving closer to her face and her eyes that were filling with tears. And I snapped. "Don't touch her, you bastard!" I yelled, grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm around behind his back.

"Let go of me, Malfoy." he said using his free hand to jab his wand into my neck. "I'll kill you, Ferret. Ginny may be acting like a stupid slut, but she is my sister and I'm supposed to protect her. So I'm not going to sit back and let you hurt her." he snarled.

I'm pretty sure I've completley lost my mind, because the next thing I said was, "Go ahead, Weasley. Kill me. But that won't protect your sister. Don't you get it? There are three people in this room. One of them is hurting Ginny. And it's not me, it's you. So if you really want to protect her, I suggest you leave. Now." I finished, my voice, deadly quiet.

That shut him up. He wrenched his arm free, gave me another death glare me, did the same for Ginny, and backed out of the room, muttering something about regret.

I turned toward Ginny and said, "Hey, are you okay?" She didn't answer. "Ginerva...?" I added with a smirk.

"Shut up, Malfoy." she said with a smirk that rivaled my own. Then she stepped closer to me and I thought that I was going to be hit. I reached forward to stop her but she grabbed my hands and pulled me even closer. And the next thing I knew was that her lips were on mine and nothing else mattered.

Author's Note : Wooohooo! Second chapter is done! Will Draco ever find out what happened to him? What does Harry have to do with it? Why is Ron being so mean? What's going to happen between Draco and Ginny? Why don't any of the students go to class? Want to know the answers to these and any other questions you may have? If you answerd yes to that last question, I suggest you leave me a nice review. Do so and I might just update and answer all your questions! :)


	3. What Is Wrong With Me?

**I Want To Help You...?**

_Disclaimer : Don't own it, yo._

**Chapter 3 : What Is Wrong With Me?!**

_**Ginny's P.O.V.**_

Author's Note :Whoops, I totally forgot this last time...thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! They made me smile!! You're all fantastic!!! :)

And the next thing I knew is that my lips were on his and nothing else mattered. _'Wait a minute.'_ I though. _'What the hell am I doing? This is Malfoy!'_ I attempted to break the kiss, but he didn't allow it. He grabbed the back of my head, preventing me from moving. But I tried again anyway and he responded by groaning in protest and deepening the kiss. _'Well...damn.'_ I thought. _'He'll have to breathe eventually...might as well enjoy it while it lasts.' _

I was right, he did have to breath. He pulled back and looked at me, silver eyes clouded with passion and said, "Woah."

"I - I know." I mumbled. "I shouldn't have done that." I continued, reaching forward and taking my wand out of his pocket. "I'm sorry. I should go."

"Ginny! Wait -" he started, but that's all I heard since I was already running down the corridor. I wanted to go back to him. I wanted to apologize for leaving. I wanted to ask him what this meant and what was going to happen now. And more than anything, I wanted to kiss him again. But that was a bad idea and I knew I couldn't so I ran. I had no idea what I was going to do and I needed some advice. I figured the best candidate for advice would be the girl that knew me best, Hermione. And while I was sure that Ron had told her about the incident and she was mad about it, I was positive that she couldn't resist telling me what to do. The bossy know it all was finally coming in handy. I didn't know where she was at the time, I was assuming she was in class though. But I figured she would be going to the library eventually, so I made my way down there to wait. I made it to the library and walked in, instantly confirming my assumption.. Hermione was at a table near the back of the room along with Ron and Harry. I snuck back there and hid behind a bookcase to listen in on what they were saying.

"Seriously!" said Ron. "She was in an empty classroom with Malfoy! And he was defending her! And she called him Draco!! It was sick!"

"It's okay, Ron. I'm sure it didn't mean anything. Maybe it wasn't even her! Maybe someone was polyjuiced as her." offered Hermione. I scoffed at this and almost blew my cover. They all turned toward my bookcase, looking for eavesdroppers. Luckily, they didn't see me and all turned back to their conversation.

Harry, who had been oddly quiet, finally spoke up saying, "So...you're saying that Malfoy...was being nice...to Ginny...?"

"Well...yes." replied Ron.

"I...err...have to go. I'll see you guys at dinner." stammered Harry, getting up and running out of the library.

"Alright...?" said Ron, quizically. "Well, Mione, no offense but the library is boring. I'm gonna go take a nap and hopefully forget about earlier.

I waited in my hiding spot until I was sure he was gone, then I walked up to their table and said brightly, "Hey Mione! What's up?"

"Ginny," she started. "Sit down. We need to talk."

"Well alright." I said sitting down across from her. "About what?"

"Malfoy." she said plainly and I could fell my cheeks burning. "Ron told me about earlier. Care to explain?"

"Well..." I began and then told her everything, except the attempted suicide part. No need to get into that right now.

"So let me get this straight. Malfoy was uncharacteristically nice to you for no reason, then he kidnapped you and yelled at your brother...so you kissed him?"

"Yes, that's pretty much right."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" she shrieked.

"Quiet over there! This is a library." scolded Madame Pince.

"Sorry, Madame Pince." she replied. "Seriously though, what were you thinking?" she added in a whisper.

"I was thinking that Draco is nice to me...which is a lot more than I can say for most people. And I was thinking that I might like him. I know it sounds crazy but I..."

"You're damn right, it's crazy!" she exclaimed, cutting me off.

"So are you saying that I shouldn't date him?" I asked.

"Date him? Seriously?! Ginny, you're so much smarter than that."

"Jeez! What's so bad about him?"

"He's Malfoy! He's pure evil. He was raised by Deatheaters. And he spends all of his free time torturing us! Do you honestly not understand how stupid you're being? You're dealing with Malfoy. Stupid Slythering jerk, Malfoy. You're just going to get hurt."  
"Hurt? Hurt?! Oh you're one to talk about hurting me. You...you hypocrite!"

"What is that supposed to mean? I don't hurt you!"

"Oh yes you do! The only reason you even talk to me is because I'm Ron's little sister. And I know you can't stand me because you see me as a threat with Haryy. Admit it. You know it's true, go ahead, admit it."

"Ginny! You don't mean that. You know I care about you. I see you as my little sister, you must know that. True, I have been a little jealous of you considering Harry, but I don't hate you."

I wasn't even about to believe that. "Oh please," I scoffed. "You don't care, Harry doesn't care, even my own brother doesn't care. The only person that cares about me is Draco. Do you remember this morning when I "went for a walk"? Want to know what I was really doing?" She gave a slight nod and I removed the concealment charm from my wrist and showed her the scars.

"Ginny!" she gasped. "What were you thinking?"

"What I was thinking isn't the point. The point is that Draco was there. He stopped me from going any farther. I don't know why he was there or what made him stop me. But he did. And he wasn't yelling at Ron, he was defending me. I don't know what this sounds like to someone of your _"superior knowledge"_ but to me, it sounds a whole hell of a lot like caring. But if you honestly can't see that, I see no point in continuing this conversation any longer."

"I...I don't know what to say." she mumbled. "But we need to get you some help. You can't go around hurting yourself. Come on, let's go talk to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do."

"Erg! No, Hermione. I don't need help, I've got Draco." She reached forward and tried to pull me out of my chair. "I didn't want to do this," I started. "But it looks like I'm going to have to erase this conversation from your memory." I finished by muttering the spell.

Hermione looked at me quizically saying, "Oh, Ginny, when did you get here?"

I smirked and said, "Just a moment ago."

"Oh. Well would you like to go down to dinner with me? I'm getting a little hungry."

"Sure, let's go." I replied and we left the library and started walking to the Great Hall. "Erm, Hermione, what's the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember? I guess that would be going to the library after History of Magic. But I can't seem to remember what I read...why do you ask?"

"Oh...just wondering." Apparently my spell had worked. She didn't remember talking to me. Or Ron. And even though all she did was tell me how stupid I was being, I'd gotten the advice I needed. I knew exactly what I was going to do, I just had to wait until after dinner.

We finally made it to the Great Hall and I walked in with the first real smile on my face in what seemed like forever. I sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited on the food to arrive. While I waited I managed to sneak a glance over at the Slytherin table, searching for a pair of gorgeous silver eyes. I looked up and down the table three times before I came to the conclusion that he wasn't there. I felt my heart sink as I turned back to my own table. And then I noticed that Harry was no where to be found either. _'Where could they be?'_

Author's Note Part Two : Yay! Chapter three. This was my favorite chapter, so far, but it's gonna get better...you just wait. Muahahaha! Anyways...I am definitely loving writing this and I'm loving that you guys like it! :) Update soon, I shall. Laters.


	4. Well, Now What?

**I Want To Help You...?**

_Disclaimer : What do I own? NADA! ZIP! ZILCH! NOTHING! :)_

_**Chapter 4 : Well, Now What?**_

_**Author's Note : Hello all. Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!! And to those of you that haven't, what are you waiting for??? :) Moving on...**_

_~~~Ginny's P.O.V.~~~_

"Ugh! They should be here by now," I said about half way through dinner. "That's it. I'm going to look for them." I jumped up from my seat and ran out of the Great Hall, ignoring the confused looks I was getting.

"...I have no idea where I'm going," I admitted to the empty corridor. "Oh! I know! Accio Harry's map!"A few seconds later the aforementioned map flew up behind me. I grabbed it and muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Instantly, images sprang to life and I spotted the two names I was searching for...together. "That can't be good," I said and sprinted in their direction.

_~~~Draco's P.O.V.~~~_

_'Why'd she run off like that?' _I thought, frozen to the spot where she'd left me. _'Did I do something wrong? Ugh! This is exactly why Malfoys don't care - it's too damn frustrating. Alright, Draco, think! What could I have possibly done wrong? Did I come on too strong? No, she kissed me. DId she not like the kiss? That can't be it. So what is it? Ugh!' _I decided to bang my head up against the wall, at this point, to see if it would make me feel better. It did not. I continued anyway until I was rudely interrupted by Potter.

"Malfoy," he started. "Is there any particular reason that you're banging your head up against the wall?"

"Yes, but that's not of your business, Scarhead. So...get out."

"Not so fast. We need to talk. About Ginny."

I froze, my heart beating at turbo-speed. "What is it? Is she okay? She didn't do anything stupid, did she? Damn it, Potter! Tell me!" I said grabbing the collar of his shirt and shaking him.

"MALFOY!" he shouted. "Snap out of it! She's fine. I wanted to ask..." he trailed off because someone was busting through the door.

I turned toward the door and saw _her_. She was okay! "Ginny!" I shrieked. "You're okay! And you're here! I was so worried!" I finished by throwing my arms around her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Draco...can't...breathe..."

"Oh sorry, love. I was just relieved."

"Relieved? Why?"  
"Well Potter said he needed to talk to me about you and I thought that you..." I trailed off not wanting to say the words 'killed yourself'. It was bad enough to think in, saying it was too much.

"Oh, Draco! I'm so sorrry I scared you like that," she said, understanding what I meant.

Potter, however, didn't get it and said, "What are you guys going on about?"

"Nothing Potter," we both growled.. "Now ask your little question and leave." I added.

"Nevermind," he said glaring at Ginny. "It doesn't matter now." And with that, he finally left.

"Gin," I started. "I think we need to talk."

"Yes, but let me start. I'm sorry about running out on you earlier."

"Why did you?"

"Well...I'm starting to develope these..._feelings_...for you and I got a little bit...scared."

That wasn't what I was expecting. "Scared?" I asked. "Of what?"

"Of getting too close...and getting hurt. Every time I let someone get close to me in any way at all I end up getting hurt. The only way I've learned to avoid this is by not letting anyone get close. And I'd rather be all alone than be with people that only talk to me because of my brother."

"Who does that?"

"Isn't it obvious? The only reason anyone in Gryffindor talks to me is that they know I'm Ron's little sister!"  
"You really think that?" She nodded. "Well that may be true for them, but I for one talk to you, not because your his sister, but in spite of it." This made her smile. I took both of her hands in mine and continued, "Now you listen here, Miss Weasley, you have no reason to be scared, okay? I still can't explain why I suddenly care about you so much, but I can't deny it. I'm not accustomed to caring about anyone other than myself, but I care about you now and I kind of like it. I don't know what you've done to me, Gin, but I'm different now. And I swear to you, I well never hurt you."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

"Well, now what? Are we friends? Are we dating? Do we tell people? Is it a secret? Are we enemies when others are around? I need answers!"

"Calm down, love. In order of your questions, my answers are ; yes, yes, hell yes, no, and of course not."

"So...we're going to tell people that we're dating now?"

"Why not? I'll announce it at breakfast in the morning, if you like."

She laughed and said, "I don't think that will be necessary. Wait a minute...what time is it?"

"Almost midnight," I said casually.

"WHAT?!" she screeched. "We were supposed to be in our common rooms an hour ago! We can't be out this late! We'll get caught and get detentions!"

"Or...." I started. "We could just...stay here."

"Stay here? All night?"

"Sure." I said, conjuring a bed and sidling over to it. "What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy," she said flopping down on the bed. "And I think I like it. But just so we're clear, we're here to sleep. And that's it. You stay on your side, Mister Malfoy."

"If you insist, Miss Weasley," I said laying down beside her. "But first..." I grabbed her and kissed her fiercly, leaving her breathless. Then I smirked and rolled over saying, "Good night, love."

She swatted my arm and growled, "That wasn't your side."

I rolled back over and snuggled up against her saying, "I like this side better."

She sighed, placed a light kiss on my nose and said, "Good night, Draco."

I smirked at her willingness to let me stay and then proceeded to get the best night of sleep that I'd had in a long time.

_**Author's Note : Aww, nice and fluffy there at the end. Too bad that's all about to change. Dun dun dunnnnn. :) I suggest you leave me a nice review if you want to find out what that means. Muhahahah. Later loves. 3**_


	5. Perfection Doesn't Last

**I Want To Help You...?**

_Disclaimer : Don't you get it by now? I don't own anything. :)_

_**Chapter 5 : Perfection Doesn't Last**_

_**Author's Note : Hey guys! I am SO sorry this has taken so long. I've been crazy busy lately. But to make it up to you, this chapter is a wee bit longer than the rest. Forgive me? :) Read on!**_

_~~~Ginny's P.O.V.~~~_

_'This is the best morning ever,' _I thought as I woke with the biggest smile on my face. _'The birds are singing, the sun is streaming in through the windows, there's an arm on my stomach...wait a minute...there's an arm..' _I lifted both of my arms, but the one on my stomach didn't move. I looked beside me, but all I saw was a pile of blankets.

"AAAHHH!" I shrieked, throwing the arm off and jumping up.

"Wh-what's wrong? What happened?" asked the blankets.

I backed into a corner of the room and levitated the blankets off the bed, only to find a very confused-looking Draco. "Oh...right," I said as memories from the day before appeared. "Um...morning sunshine...?"

He glared at me and said, "Ginny. Why the hell were you screaming at this hour?!"

"Well...I sort of forgot yesterday, for a moment, and then I woke up with your arm on me and I freaked out a little." I finished by sitting down beside him.

He smirked at me and said, "Ginny..."

I never found out what he was going to say though, because we were once again rudely interrupted. The door swung open to reveal the notorious-for-having-bad-timing-golden-freaking-trio.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?!" shouted my brother.

"Language, Ronald!" scolded Hermione.

"English, Mione," he smirked.

She smacked him and then returned her focus to me saying, "Seriously Ginny, what's going on?"

I responded by retrieving the blankets from the floor and hiding under them.

"Now look what you've done! You've traumatized her! It's okay, Gin," said Draco, crawling under the blankets as well and smirking at me. "Better?"

"Not quite. It won't be better until they leave."

"C'mon guys," said Harry. "If she doesn't want our help, there's no reason for us to stay."

I waited until I heard the sounds of footsteps and a door closing before I threw the blankets and said, "Oy! Why can't they see that you've changed?"

"It may have something to do with the fact that I've spent the better part of the last six years torturing them," he reasoned.

"But you're so sweet now!" I said.

"To you. I'm not this nice to anyone else. I can understand why your friends are being so cautious. I would be too."

"Well I'm not cautious. And if my "friends" can't get over that, I'll have nothing to do with them. It's not like they'd miss me anyway."

"Ginny! Could you stop being so damn depressing? You're not as worthless as you think! And if you stop talking to them, they will miss you, okay?!"

"I um...have to go. I'll talk to you later," I said running out of the room.

_~~~Draco's P.O.V.~~~_

"Damn it! What have I done now?" I said, cleaning up the room and heading down to breakfast.

_'I should go talk to her,'_ I thought as I walked into the Great Hall and made my way over to the Gryfindor table.

"Oy! Scarhead, where's Ginny?" I asked.

"Well I don't know, I would've thought she was with you."  
"No, I think I made her mad. She ran off again."

"What did you do to my sister?" growled Weasley.

"Easy, Weasley. All I did was tell her that you guys care about her and that I understand why you're being so cautious of me."

"Seriously?" asked Mudblood. "She's mad because you told her we care?" I nodded. "That's oddly considerate of you. Well, if I see her, I'll tell her you were looking for her."

"No," said Potter.

"No what, Scarhead?"

"I can't let this go on any longer. Malfoy, come with me. We need to talk."

"Why can't we talk in here?"

He responded by snatching my wand away and pointing his at me, leading me out of the Hall. He led me outside and over to the lake. We finally stopped there and he said, "Alright, you need to know what's going on."

"No, I need to know why we're outside when it's freezing," I growled.

"Shut it, Malfoy. This is important. You were wrong. I, for one, don't care about Ginny. I only talk to her because she's my best mate's sister. I think she's annoying and overly dramatic and I can't stand her. And seeing how happy you make her sickens me. So I'm going to ruin this.

"Potter, what are you babbling about? And who do you think you are, talking about her like that?"

"Oh please, Malfoy. Don't tell me you think you actually care about her. I didn't think you were _that_ dense. You're under a spell. I cursed you so you would "care" for someone you hated, but apparently it didn't turn out as I planned. I was hoping that whoever you cared for would be driven mad and kill you, not fall in love with you. Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to remove the curse and your memory of it," he said raising his wand.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Are you saying that I don't care about Ginny? At all?"

"Not even a little. Now be quite so I can un-curse you," he finished by once again raising his wand and muttering a spell.

I tried to shout out, but my voice was gone. My vision faded in and out and then everything went black.

_~~~Ginny's P.O.V.~~~_

I ran to the Gryfindor common room and collapsed on one of the couches. _'Why do I keep running from him?'_ I thought._ 'Sure, he yelled at me, but it's only because he cares, right?'_

I felt a slight tapping on my shoulder and looked up to see my owl staring at me expectantly. I reached forward and patted him on the head and took the letter he was holding. I recognized my mother's handwriting on the outside and shakily opened it.

_Ginerva,_

_Your father and I received a letter from Ronald this morning. He said that you've been snogging the Malfoy boy. Is this true? If so, you'll be sorry. No daughter of mine will defile our family this way. You stay away from him. Failure to do so will result in the worst beating you could imagine. Understand?_

_Disappointed as always,_

_Mum_

"Shit," I winced. "There is no way I'm ever going home now. I need to find Draco and apologize. Maybe we can run away together..." I trailed off and ran out of the common room. I figured Draco would be at breakfast, so I headed down to the Great Hall. I was almost there when I collided with someone running in the opposite direction.

"Oy! Watch where you're going," the person huffed.

"Sorry," I started. "Harry?"

"Oh, it's you," he said.

"Err...yeah, sorry about running into you. Do you know where Draco is?"

He smirked at me and said, "Oh yes, he's outside by the lake. Why don't you go and talk to him?"

"Err...alright. Are you okay? You're acting a little strange."

"Yes...oh yes. I'm just fantastic."

"O...kay. I'll just be going then..." I glanced at him quizically and then went off to find Draco.

I started towards the lake and immediately found what I was looking for, Draco...laying on the ground.

"Draco?" I called out, but received no reply. I ran up to him, growing more worried with every step, to discover that he was unconscious.

"Draco! Wake up!" I yelled, on the edge of hysteria. "Draco Malfoy! I swear, if you don't wake up right this second, you will regret ever being born!"

"I already do," he mumbled.

"You're awake!" I shouted throwing my arms around him. "Wait...what do you mean, you already do?"

"I mean exactly what I said. Now get off me. And why are you talking to me anyway, Weaslette?" he drawled.

"You just...I...but...no..." I stammered unable to form a complete sentence and ran back to the castle.

_**Author's note : There you go! Another chapter. Aww, poor Ginny. I hated to do that to her. :( But this was actually my favorite chapter so far. Anyway, leave a review, get a chapter. You know the drill. Later. :)**_


	6. I Thought You Cared

**I Want To Help You...?**

_Disclaimer : What, what, what do I own? Nothing!_

_**Chapter 6 : I Thought You Cared**_

_**Author's Note : ...it's been a while, hasn't it? Don't hate me! I'm super duper sorry for taking so long! But don't worry, I've finished the story so all I have to do is type it up and put it on here! :) Forgive me? Onward! **_

_~~~Draco's P.O.V.~~~_

_ 'Well, that was strange,' _I thought, watching the Weaslette running from me. _'Why would she think it was okay to come near me? Freak. Erg, why does my head hurt so bad? And why am I laying by the lake? I really need to lay off the Firewhiskey.'_

I stood up carefully, I was still a little dizzy, and started toward the castle. I staggered into the Great Hall and somehow made it to the Slytherin table. I sat down with Blaise and Pansy, surprised to find them both glaring at me. "Erm...hello...?"

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" snarled Pansy.

"Surnames, eh, Parkinson?" I questioned.

"Seriously, man, why are you sitting with us?" added Blaise.

"Um...I always sit here..."

"Not since you became a traitor and broke my heart!" wailed Pansy.

"Traitor...broke your...what are you talking about?"

"Oh please, Malfoy. Don't act like you don't know how much your hurt poor Pansy. Why don't you go find your little whore and leave us alone?" Blaise yelled, turning Pansy away to comfort her.

"What the hell is with everyone today?" I shouted, jumping up and running out of the Hall.

I ran to the Slytherin common room and flopped down on one of the couches. I was thinking about what all had happened and why everyone was acting so weird when I heard a cough. I looked up to see some first year staring at me. "What?" I drawled.

"Um...Mister Malfoy..." she squeaked. "You're...you're laying on my things..."

I stood up to reveal several pieces of parchment all with the name Hailey on them. I gathered them up and said, "You're Hailey?"

"Yes sir...could I have those?"

"Not yet...I need a favor. Do you know who the Weaslette is?"

"Um...Ginny Weasley?"

"Correct. You go and tell her that if she repeats the incident from earlier, that there will be dire consequences. Do this, and you get your things back. Now run along."

"Alright..." she mumbled, running out of the common room.

_'There, that takes care of that,' _I thought, laying back down. And within seconds, I was asleep.

_~~~Ginny's P.O.V.~~~_

_'I knew it!' _I thought. _'I knew there was no way he actually cared about me.' _I ran into the Gryfindor common room and sat down on my favorite couch, in front of the fireplace, and prepared to write the hardest letter of my life.

_Draco,_

_ I don't know what our time together meant to you, but it meant everything to me. I guess it's over though, my everything is once again nothing. And don't worry, this is the last time I'll be contacting you. After I send this, I'll be going to finish what I started before...you know. Goodbye love. _

_ -Ginny_

_ 'Here goes,'_ I thought sealing the letter and walking out of the common room.

"Oy! Weaslette!" I heard the second I was in the corridor.

"Who are you and what do you want? I'm busy!" I snapped.

"I'm Hailey," she said. "And...um...Mister Malfoy sent me to..."

My heart stopped when she said his name and I shrieked, "Sent you to what?"

"To...to tell you...that if you ever repeat the incident from earlier...there will be dire...consequences."

"Oh," I said. "Of course. Well, could you give him this?" I thrust the letter toward her.

She looked at me suspiciously but took the letter and ran off.

"Alright, let's try this again," I mumbled, walking off in the direction of the Astronomy Tower.

_~~~Draco's P.O.V.~~~_

"Mister Malfoy! Mister Malfoy, I'm back!"

"What? Who's there?" I shrieked, jumping up and colliding with Hailey. "Oh, it's you. Well, is it done?"

"Yes, I told her exactly what you said, and she gave me this," she said, holding up a letter. "Could I have my things back now?"

"Oh, right. Here," I said, swapping her things for the letter. "Um...you can leave now."

"Oh! Sorry! I'm going, I'm going!" she mumbled, running off.

I smirked and turned my attention to the mysterious letter. I read it three times, but it made absolutely no sense. "What is she going on about?" I mumbled. "No one in this place makes any damn sense."

**FLASHBACK!**

_"Weaslette! What the hell? What are you doing?"_

_ "Go away, Malfoy. I'm a little busy here."_

_ "With what? Trying to off yourself? You get down from there! Hang on! Your arm is bleeding! Why is your arm bleeding, Weaslette?"_

_ "Oh gee, look at that. My arm IS bleeding."_

**FLASHBACK TWO!**

_"Now you listen here, Miss Weasley. You have no reason to be scared, okay? I still can't explain why I suddenly care about you so much, but I can't deny it. I'm not accustomed to caring about anyone other than myself, but I kind of like it. I don't know what you've done to me, Gin, but I'm different now. And I swear to you, I will never hurt you."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Definitely."_

**END FLASHBACKS!**

"What the..." I turned back to the letter and read, _'After I send this, I'll be going to finish what I started before...you know. Goodbye love.'_

"Shit!" I said as realization finally dawned on me and I ran off the the Astronomy Tower, hoping I wasn't too late.

_**Author's Note : Well there ya have it kiddos, chapter six. What did you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Do you think Draco should make it to save Ginny? Or should he be too late? Doesn't really matter since I already wrote the rest. Just wondering. :) Anyhoo, I'm off to type up more chapters for you, my loves. :) Later!**_


	7. Too Late?

**I Want To Help You...?**

_Disclaimer : Really, people? Don't you get it by now? I don't own things. For real! :)_

_**Chapter 7 : Too Late?**_

_**Author's Note : Hey hey hey! See? I told you I wrote it all, another day, another chapter. I think I'm setting a new record. :) Haha, anyways...chapter time! Let's go! **_

_~~~Ginny's P.O.V.~~~_

I made it to the Astronomy Tower at last as tears began falling. _'This is it,' _I thought. _'No turning back now.'_

I walked across the room, to the ledge that overlooked the lake. "It's so easy! Just keep walking. C'mon Ginny, this is what you want!" I screamed at my feet, that were refusing to move. "Just a little father. C'mon! Think about Draco!" That did it, the next thing I knew was that I was inching slowly forward.

_~~~Draco's P.O.V.~~~_

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, ignoring the pain in them. There was a part of me saying that it was already too late, that she was gone. But I couldn't believe that, I had to try.

I got to the Astronomy Tower, to find the door was locked. "Oh hell no!" I blasted it open and ran in.

"Ginny!" I yelled.

She spun around and almost fell. She steadied herself and said, "Draco? What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life...again...I think. I'm so confused. Did we already do this?"

"You mean...you don't remember?"

"No! I had these weird flashbacks of us, but I don't remember them actually happening."

"You don't remember anything? It meant so little to you, that you just forgot. Well I guess I was right. Now, if you'll excuse me..." she said gesturing toward the ledge.

"Do you honestly think I'm just going to leave you here? That's crazy! I'm not going anywhere. Now, get down from there and explain what's going on."

"No."

"No? What do you mean, no?"

"Draco, you're too late. You can't stop me this time."

"This time? Aha! So I have stopped you before! What did I do to stop you last time?"

"I don't know! You came in here, babbling about sleep deprivation..."

"Sleep deprivation?"

"Yes, I asked you why you cared whether or not I killed myself, and your answer was sleep deprivation."

"Wait a minute..." I said as I remembered several conversations I'd had with Potter. "I think I know what happened."

"Yeah, so do I. I tried to kill myself, you interrupted me and stopped me, then you pretended to care about me, then forgot it all, and here we are again."

"No! I didn't pretend to care I was cursed!"

"Excuse me?"

"Potter! He put a spell on me that made me care about you, then he saw how happy we were and removed it!"

"So I was right? You never really cared about me? Fantastic. Erg, will you just leave already?"

"No, I didn't care about you. But I do now! Why else would I be here?"

"Sleep deprivation?"

I smirked at her and walked toward her. I grabbed her and said, "Come on, Gin. Let's get out of here."

"Not so fast!"

"Potter?" I asked, turning to see Scarhead by the door.

"Looks like my plan has failed again. You weren't supposed to remember anything! And you," he said, rounding on Ginny. "What were you doing up there?"

"She was trying to kill herself thanks to you!" I growled.

"What?"

"You heard me, Potter. And don't act like you care, you told me you hate her."

"You're right, I did say that. But I didn't mean it. I was just mad at her."

"Mad at me?" asked Ginny. "What did I do?"

He sighed and said, "This whole mess was because you made me mad. That was why I cursed Malfoy, I was taking out my anger on him."

"But WHY were you mad?" she questioned.

"I was getting to that..."

**FLASHBACK!**

_"Hey 'Mione!" said Ginny. "My brother wants you, you should date him."_

_ "Er, alright."_

**END FLASHBACK!**

"I heard that, got mad, and cursed Malfoy. The end."

"...I don't understand."

"I'm in love with Hermione!" shouted Potter.

"You're what?" shrieked Ginny.

"I'm...err...in love with 'Mione," he mumbled.

"Oh, Harry...you idiot! Why didn't you tell her?"

"What do you mean? You're the one that told her to date Ron! He's my best mate! Are you insane?"

"No, that would be you. Hermione fancies you, not Ron. D'you remember that oaf Cormac McClaggen? Well he wouldn't leave her alone so we staged that conversation to scare him off," she explained.

"So I made Malfoy fall in love with you for no reason...?"

"Pretty much."

"And now," I said, startling them both. "It's time for revenge! Muhahahahahahaha!"

They stared at me like I was insane for a moment and Ginny said, "Aaaaaaanyway...if you two will excuse me, I have something to do." She began backing up to the ledge again.

Potter and I both realised what she meant and I said, "There is no way in hell I'm leaving you up here!" Potter backed me up by saying "Yeah!"

She blinked at us in confusion and said to me, "You mean you actually care? This isn't another spell?" The second question was for Potter.

"No spell here," said Potter.

"Listen, Weaslette. I'm in love with you. Deal with it." I grinned.

She walked up to me and stared into my eyes, clearly trying to see if I was lying. So I smirked and kissed her. "Convinced?" She smiled sheepishly and I took that as a yes.

"Er...I'll just be going then," said Potter, looking uncomfortable.

I rolled my eyes as he walked out. Then I turned my gaze back to Ginny who was staring after him with a mischievous look in her eye.

"What..." I started. She merely smirked and walked out.

"Uh-oh..."

_**Author's Note : Hooray! Two chapters in two days! Think I can get up the next one tonight? Maybe. We'll see. :) Nice reviews make me type faster. *hint hint hint* :) Later!**_


	8. Happily Ever After?

**I Want To Help You...?**

_Disclaimer : Sigh. You haven't figured it out YET? I'm very disappointed in you. But since you still don't get it...I OWN NOTHING! :)_

_**Chapter 8 : Happily Ever After?**_

_**Author's Note : This is a sad day guys. Know why? Because you are about to read...the LAST chapter. I know, I know! It's awful! But the time has come. Are you ready? Well, you better be...cause here we go! :) **_

_**P.S. I may have an idea for a sequel...but I'm not sure yet. I'll have to see if I can do something with this idea. :) Moving on...**_

_~~~Draco's P.O.V.~~~_

"Ginny! Wait! Where are you going? And what's with the smirk? Get back here, Weaslette!" I yelled, chasing after her.

She wheeled around glaring daggers at me. "One : Don't call me that! Two : Don't ask questions! And three : Follow me."

"Er...yes ma'am...?" I stammered.

She rolled her eyes, said "That's better." and tore off down the corridor.

"Now," she began. "Do you honestly think Harry's going to do anything about Hermione?"

"Well...I dunno, he might..."

"Wrong answer! Of course he won't do anything. He's way to shy."

"Okay, so Potter doesn't have the balls to get Granger. What's your point?"

"My point is that _he_ may not have the balls to get Hermione, but **I **do!"

I stopped in my tracks and looked at her incredulously. "Erm, Ginny love, do you have any idea what you just said?"

"I - what?"

"Think about it, love."

"Err..." she said, trying to decipher what I meant. "Oh! Um...I meant...we're going to help him get her!" I smirked at her. "Oh, come on!"

_~~~Ginny's P.O.V.~~~_

"Alright, here's the plan," I said as we reached our destination of the Great Hall. "You go in, find Harry, take him somewhere and distract him. And make him think he's missed his chance with 'Mione. I'll go and talk to her." He just blinked at me. "Draco! Are you listening?"

"Of course, love," he said. "I was just wondering why you want to help them so much. I thought you hated them and that you thought they hated you. Why would you help someone you hate?"

"Oh, I'm over that. I've realized they don't hate me and I was just being over-dramatic and stupid."

He blinked in confusion, muttered something along the lines of "...women." and went into the Great Hall.

I ran in after him screaming, "Wait! We didn't synchronize our watches!" He shook his head and kept walking. Then I spotted my target. "Hey Hermione!"

_~~~Draco's P.O.V.~~~_

_ 'Ah, she's adorable when she's crazy,' _I thought as I walked away from Ginny. _'Now how the hell am I supposed to distract Potter? This plan will never work. She's mental! Well here goes nothing.'_

I walked up to Potter and said, "Err...hey."

"What do you want, Malfoy? You may be dating Ginny, but that doesn't mean we're friends now!"

"Friends? Ew, no! I just need to tell you something."

"Oh, er...what?"

"I shouldn't say in here," I said, glancing around trying to seem suspicious.

"Fine," he said, standing up and walking toward the door. "Let's go outside, then."

_'That was easy enough,' _I thought, trailing after him. _'Now what am I going to tell him once we get out there? How do I make him think he's missed his chance? I've got it!'_

"Alright, what do you want?" he asked.

"Potter. Hate to tell you this, but Granger's dead."

"...what?"

"Granger. Is. Dead."

"What? But...no...she can't...what?"

Then out of nowhere Potter flung himself at me and started sobbing into my shoulder. "Er...there, there."

"Wh-what happened to her?"

"Erm...someone Avada-ed her arse."

"WHAT? Who was it? I'll kill the bastard," he growled, looking rather menacing.

"Calm down, Potter. No one knows who did it. They vanished before anyone could see."

"Well," he said, looking oddly calm. "I can't live without her. Go ahead, Malfoy, kill me."

And upon receiving this request, I did what any self-respecting wizard would do and raised my wand. "Avada Ked-" Then I dropped my wand, smacked him and said, "I'm not gonna kill you, you bloody moron! Now pull yourself together and let's go avenge Granger!"

He looked at me like I was crazy then said, "You already said no one knows who did it, so how can we avenge her? And why do you want to anyway?"

"Er, right. I dunno how we can. But I want to for Ginny. She's quite upset, see. And that is NOT okay."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight. Well I like my plan better. And if you won't do it for me..." he said, pointing his wand at himself. "Avada K-"

I knocked the wand out of his hand and said, "No! Bad Potter."

He glared at me and said, "Fine, let's go investigate then."

_~~~Ginny's P.O.V.~~~_

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said brightly. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Plotting, scheming, helping out friends."

"Oh? And who is it that needs help?"

"You, silly!"

"Um...what exactly do I need help with?"

"Well, let's see, you and Harry are madly in love with each other, but you're both too shy to do anything about it. And that's where I come in!"

"And what are you going to do about this?" she asked skeptically.

I smirked and said, "Follow me. Let's go find the boys, shall we?"

"Boys? As in more than one?" she asked as we walked out of the hall.

"Yep. I sent Draco to get Harry."

"Any idea where they are?"

"No clue. Uh...maybe outside...? Yeah, let's look out there."

_~~~Draco's P.O.V.~~~_

"Alright, Potter," I said. "We've been looking for hours - "

"It's been ten minutes."

"And we haven't found ANYTHING! I say we give up."

"Look, Malfoy, I know you never liked Hermione so if you want to stop looking, fine, but I'm not."

"Ah, screw it. Imperio!" I shouted.

Potter stared straight ahead, his eyes blank.

"Now follow me, we've got to find Ginny."

I began walking with Potter following blindly, when I realized I had no idea where Ginny was. "Help me find her!" I yelled at no one in particular.

Then the oddest thing happened. Potter reached in his pocket, pulled out a bit of parchment, pointed his wand at it, said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good", and thrust it at me.

I looked at it and saw the most amazing map of the school. It showed where people were! I saw that Ginny and Granger were outside.

"C'mon, Potter, we're going outside."

I handed the map back to Potter and we ran outside.

"Ginny! Granger! I've got him! I've got Potter!" I yelled when I spotted the girls.

"Fantastic! Er...what's wrong with him?" Ginny asked, noticing the blank look on his face.

"Oh, I Imperiused him, no big deal."

"You WHAT?" yelled Granger, who apparently thought it WAS a big deal.

"Oh calm down, Granger. I only did it to shut him up. I told him you were dead and he was being rather annoying." I explained.

"Draco!" yelled Ginny. "I told you to distract him and make him think he had no chance -"

"And I DID!"

"I never said to curse him!"

"You also never said not to. You really should make plans more clear, love."

She gaped at me disbelievingly, so I waved my wand and lifted the curse. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," she giggled.

"!" yelled Potter as his eyes focused and he saw Granger. "You're alive!"

"Yes, Harry, I AM alive," she said, glaring at me.

"What?" I asked blinking innocently.

"Draco's an idiot, Harry," said Ginny.

"Hey!"

"I told him to distract you, so he thought it would be a good idea to tell you 'Mione died."

"Which DISTRACTED you!"

Potter raised his wand and started toward me, I hid behind Ginny.

"Violence isn't the answer, children! Now, I know it's insane, but in his own twisted way, Draco was trying to help," she said. I nodded from behind her.

"Help with what?" Potter asked.

"Oh right...this!" Ginny grabbed Potter's left hand and Granger's right, put them together and said, "There. You're dating now. Deal with it."

Granger looked shocked, Potter looked happy, Ginny looked satisfied, and I looked annoyed. "And they lived happily ever after. Are we done now? 'Cause I'm starving!"

"C'mon guys, let's go get Draco some food. He gets cranky when he's hungry," Ginny said, rolling her eyes at me.

And with that we all set off toward the Great Hall, laughing all the way.

_~~~Ron's P.O.V.~~~_

_'Here we go...'_ I thought as my sister walked into the Great Hall hand-in-hand with the Ferret. _'That's just disgusting. Wait a minute! Is that Harry...holding hands with Hermione? When did that happen? Why am I the last one to know everything?'_

The two happy couples sat down with me and Lav and I said, "Well this is new."

"It only just happened," said 'Mione. "Aside from the people that were there, you're the first to know." Harry grinned in agreement.

"Er...well...congrats!" They both beamed at me.

I glanced at Ginny who was feeding Malfoy and said, "Um, Gin, remember that letter from Mum? Well, I wrote it...she's actually okay with this. Sorry."

She looked around at all of us and said, "You know what? I don't care. We're all happy now and that's all that matters."

**THE END**

_**Author's Note : Ah! It's over! That's it! It's finished! Did you love it? Well I hope so. :) I'm still not sure if I'm going to attempt the sequel or not...tell me what you think? Well I guess that's it my lovely reviewers. I love you all! :) Later!**_


End file.
